Einmal, im Ferienlager
by Paradise
Summary: Hier wird die Frage geklärt, warum die Zwillinge jeden verarschen, nur Lee nicht und eine Theorie aufgestellt, warum George der sensilblere twin ist *äham*. --> 'read n' review' !
1. wie George Fred findet und andersherum u...

*aloa*

ich weiß, die story klingt noch sehr nach dem buch, ABER: wenn die idee gefallen findet, werde ich meine fantasie anstrengen und mich an einigen neuen geschichten und kapiteln versuchen!

so, review!

Es ist schon merkwürdig, wenn sich zwei kleine Jungen, die nichts voneinander wussten, plötzlich in einem Ferienheim gegenüberstehen und feststellen müssen, dass sie sich gleichen wie ein Ei dem anderen. George Weasley aus Großbrittanien hat zwar ein paar Sommersprossen weniger als Fred Weasley aus Schottland – das ist aber auch der einzige Unterschied. George und Fred beschließen, dem Geheimnis ihrer Ähnlichkeit auf den Grund zu gehen: George fährt als Fred nach Schottland zurück und Fred als George nach Großbrittanien...

Ich danke Herrn Erich Kästner für die Inspiration und Frau J.K. Rowling dafür, dass sie zwei so liebenswürdige Charaktere wie Gred und Forge erschaffen hat. Frau Muthesius, Fräulein Gerda und Herr Eipeldauer habe ich mir auch nur für diese Geschichte ausgeliehen.

---DAS DOPPELTE WEASLEY---

-wie George Fred findet und andersherum und wie Lee mit einem großen Problem konfrontiert wird-

George saß ans Fenster gelehnt ganz hinten im Bus. Nur die Streber saßen vorne. Und außerdem hatte die Leiterin ihn dazu verdonnert, hinten zu sitzen. Wegen eines einzigen Knallers. Die Streber hatten ihm die Zunge rausgestreckt und ihn ausgelacht. George war das egal. Er würde seinen Spaß bekommen. Er hatte noch viel mehr auf Lager. Und er hatte acht Wochen Zeit es zu beweisen. Ganze acht Wochen. Ohne Geschwister. Ohne Mutter, die ihn wegen seinen Erfindungen schalt. Weil seine Zeit lieber mit kracherbauen verbrachte, als für die Schule zu lernen. 

Und jetzt war er auf dem Weg in dieses Ferienlager. Was da wohl für Kinder unterwegs waren? Er würde bestimmt ein paar Gleichgesinnte auftreiben.

Draußen zogen die Felder vorbei. Die Sonne schien schon den ganzen Tag heiß vom Himmel und George schwitzte in dem überfüllten Bus.

Er konnte die Ankunft im Ferienlager kaum erwarten. Er _wusste_ ja nicht, was ihn erwartete.

-_-~*~-_-

Fred und Lee steckten schon wieder die Köpfe zusammen. Sie hatten nur Unsinn im Kopf und trieben die Leiterinnen seit dem ersten Tag zum Wahnsinn.

„Dieser Rotschopf!", hatte Frau Muthesius zu Fräulein Gerda gesagt. „Ich habe schon gedroht, seinen Vater zu benachrichtigen. Aber denken sie, er hätte genützt?", Fräulein Gerda schüttelte wissend den Kopf. Frau Muthesius seufzte. „Lässt sich nur hoffen, das bei den Neuen ein paar vernünftige dabei sind!"

Fräulein Gerda nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

Oh, wie sie sich irrte!

-_-~*~-_-

„Sie sind da! Sie sind da!", die Kinder rannten über den Hof an die Strasse und Fräulein Gerda lief ihnen schnaufend hinterher. Mit fröhlichen 8-jährigen in Sommerlaune konnte sie nicht mehr mithalten. Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig an, um die ersten Neuen in Empfang zu nehmen.

Lee und Fred hatten die Schreie natürlich auch gehört. Und natürlich ließen sie sich die Gelegenheit, ein paar Neue zu erschrecken, nicht entgehen. Sie stürmten über die Wiese, kletterten über die Mauer, die den Hof umgab und schlenderten auf den Bus zu. Sie warfen sich immer wieder schelmische Blicke zu. Fräulein Gerda würde nicht auf sie achten. Sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, Koffer und Kinder aus dem Bus in Empfang zu nehmen.

Fred und Lee stellten sich ganz in die Nähe der Gruppe der Neuen und Lee holte einen Kracher aus der Tasche. Fred nahm ihn, zündete ihn mit einem Fingerschnipsen an, holte aus und wollte ihn werfen, aber...

Er stockte. Vor ihm stieg der letzte Neue aus dem Bus. Der Junge blinzelte gegen die Sonne. Er sah sich neugierig um. Und sein Blick blieb an Fred hängen. Ein paar Sekunden starrten sie sich an.

Dann ging der Knaller in Freds Hand los. Es regnete Frösche über die Umstehenden, die kreischend auseinander liefen. Aber das war Fred egal.

Er machte den Mund auf, wie um etwas zu sagen, drehte sich dann aber plötzlich um und rannte zurück ins Haus.

Lee starrte den Neuen immer noch an, als käme er vom Mond. Schließlich fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Du...du, du bist ja... er!", meine er fassungslos. Dann wandte auch er sich um und rannte seinem besten Freund hinterher.

George stand vor seinem Koffer, vor dem Bus, in der warmen Nachmittagssonne, vor einem fremden Haus, und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Fräulein Gerda aber packte ihn beim Arm und bugsierte ihn weg von den anderen, auf das Haus zu. „Alle Neuen folgen mir bitte!", rief sie, und eine Menge Koffer wurden über den Hof in ihr Zuhause für die nächsten acht Wochen geschleift.

Fred saß im Fenster seines Zimmers und sah auf den Zug der Neuen hinunter. Der Rotschopf leuchtete in der Sonne. Lee tippte ihn an. „Dem werden wir's zeigen!", meinte er. „Einfach so aussehen wie du! Was denkt der sich!"

Fred nickte, doch er wusste es besser. Er wollte sich nicht mit seinem Doppelgänger anlegen. Er bekam wieder eine Gänsehaut, als er dieses Gesicht vor sich sah. Als wenn er in einen Spiegel schauen würde...

Und Lee machte sich auch Gedanken. Er würde Probleme bekommen, die zwei auseinander zu halten. Er würde dafür sorgen müssen, dass sich sie zwei nicht verbündeten. Sonst würde ja er dumm aus der Wäsche schauen.

Fräulein Gerda erstattete Frau Muthesius inzwischen Bericht. Über zwei Kinder, die sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Frau Muthesius sah schwere Zeiten auf sich zukommen. „Fräulein Gerda", sagte sie, „wissen Sie, was das heißt? Wenn zwei Kinder sich so gleich sehen, sind sie sich meist auch im Charakter recht ähnlich!", sie seufzte. „Das werden wahrlich schwere Zeiten!"

Fräulein Gerda nickte wissend.


	2. die zwei und die akte

disclaimer: siehe erstes chap. ABER: weitere charas wie „Die Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal" fallen unter meine Rechte !

-_-~*~-_---**die zwei und die akte**---_-~*~-_-

Lee lag wach im Bett. Er starrte an die Decke und malte sich aus, wie es sein würde, zwei Personen um sich zu haben, die total gleich aussahen. Aber es WAR ja so. Er HATTE zwei Personen um sich, die...

„Lee?", Fred war anscheinend auch noch wach. „Jaah...?", Lee drehte sich gähnend auf die andere Seite und sah, wie Fred, den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt, aus dem Fenster sah. „Meinst du, man hat mich geklont? Ich meine, dass is doch nicht normal oder?". Er sah Lee fragend an. Der wusste nicht recht, was Fred denn meinte. „Was ist nicht normal? Dass sich zwei Menschen so ähnlich sehen? Ich kenne noch mehr Zwillinge, die sich so ähnli-...", Lee stockte. 

„Zwillinge...", wiederholte Fred nachdenklich. „Was, wenn", Fred setzte sich auf, „Also, wenn wir, ... also, ... ich und der, wenn wir ... auch - Zwillinge  sind ... ?", er starrte Lee ratlos  an. „Aber das kann nicht sein!", erwiderte der entrüstet. „Ich - ich meine - dass, dass ... wüsste ich.", schloss er schließlich nicht sehr überzeugend.

Fred seufzte und drehte sich um. „Mum sagt immer: ‚Schlaf drüber, morgen sieht alles ganz anders aus!', und das werde ich jetzt tun!", er gähnte. „Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!", Lee hätte liebend gerne weitergegrübelt; darüber, wie er die zwei voneinander fernhalten sollte, darüber, ob die zwei wirklich Zwillinge waren, darüber, warum die zwei dann vorher nichts voneinander gewusst hatten, darüber, dass ... . Aber ihm fielen die Augen zu.

-_-~*~-_-

Fred hatte seinen großen Auftritt am nächsten Morgen. 

Die paar Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal, die am Vortag nicht bei der Ankunft der Neuen dabei gewesen waren, stürzten sich mit Fragen auf Lee und ihn. „Wartet doch bis zu Frühstück!", war alles, was Fred zu sagen hatte. Ihm ging es allmählich wie Lee: der Neue ging ihm auf die Nerven. Obwohl er eigentlich noch kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Die Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal folgten seinem Rat, und da sich die Sache mit den zwei Rotschöpfen, die sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen sollten, auch in den anderen Schlafsälen herumgesprochen hatte, waren zur Abwechslung mal alle Kinder pünktlich zum Frühstück im Speisesaal. Es herrschte gespenstische Stille, als Frau Muthesius und Fräulein Gerda den Speisesaal betraten.

Frau Muthesius schwang den Zauberstab, und das Essen erschien auf den Tellern. Manche begannen still zu essen und warfen hin und wieder einen neugierigen Blick zu dem Neuen und zur Eingangstür, andere aßen gar nicht.

George behagte die Stille nicht. Er wusste, worauf alle so gespannt warteten. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und auf das Geflüster in den Betten um ihn gelauscht. Jeder fand es toll, dass es jetzt noch einen von Freds Sorte gab. Denn, da waren sich anscheinend alle einig, wer sich so ähnlich sah, der musste auch die gleiche Art Humor haben. Und wenn Fred alleine schon eine Menge Spaß und Chaos ins Ferienlager brachte, dann würden die zwei im Doppelpack unschlagbar sein.

Fred hieß er also. George wiederholte den Namen immer wieder. /Fred und George, Fred und George, George und Fred.../, - irgendwie passte das. Er hatte natürlich auch schon daran gedacht, dass sie Zwillinge sein könnten.

Irgendwann war George eingeschlafen. Am Morgen war das erste, an das er dachte, Fred gewesen. Die Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal wollten nicht recht mit der Sprache rausrücken; also beschloss er, um mehr über seinen Doppelgänger herauszufinden, Freds Akte aus dem Büro von Frau Muthesius zu stehlen.

-_-~*~-_- Es war so unheimlich gewesen. Als ob er in einen Siegel geschaut hätte... -_-~*~-_-

Die Speisesaaltür ging auf. Alle sahen von ihrem Essen auf, und die, die nicht gegessen hatten, rutschten unruhig auf ihren Bänken umher um besser sehen zu können.

Fred schritt, in Begleitung von Lee, gemächlich durch den Saal und ließ sich an seinem Stammplatz nieder. Lee setzte sich neben ihn. Er starrte verärgert in Georges Richtung, der nur einen Tisch weiter saß. Fred hingegen machte sich genüsslich über sein Frühstück her. Er hatte nichts gegen die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde. Obwohl, so ungeteilt war sie ja doch nicht. Er hob den Kopf und hielt Ausschau nach seinem „Zwilling".

George saß einen Tisch weiter und er und Fred waren die einzigen, die aßen. Selbst Frau Muthesius und Fräulein Gerda hatten von ihren Tellern abgelassen und beobachteten das Geschehen. Fred grinste seinen „Zwilling" mit einem Mund voller Spaghetti über den Tellerrand hinweg an. 

George grinste zurück. Irgendwie teilte er die Meinung der Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal. Fred war garantiert nicht übel. Fred war okay. Bestimmt. Wer schon so aussah wie George Weasley, der hatte bestimmt auch nichts gegen Unfug.

Sein Blick fiel auf Freds Tischnachbarn, der ihn immer noch finster anstarrte. Leo, oder so ähnlich, hieß er - dass hatte er bei den Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal aufgeschnappt. Er hatte auch mitbekommen, dass Leo und Fred so etwas wie Brüder waren und unzertrennlich wie Zwillinge. Bei dem Gedanken musste George grinsen.

Da erhob sich Nanny von ihrem Platz. Sie war älter als die Meisten im Ferienlager, 13, aber sehr begriffsstutzig. Sie brauchte lange, um einen Witz zu verstehen und bekam nie mit, wenn etwas passierte. Böse Zungen behaupteten, sie hätte sogar einmal ihren eigenen Geburtstag vergessen.

Jetzt stand sie da, um herauszufinden, wo ihre Tischnachbarinnen die letzten paar Minuten hingestarrt hatten. Erst sah sie auf Fred. Dann zu George. Dann wieder zu Fred. Sie machte den Mund auf, wie um etwas zu sagen, lies ihn aber wieder zuklappen und starrte die beiden weiter an. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihr Gehirn arbeitete. Dann machte es „klick" und sie war anscheinend zu einem Schluss gekommen. „Die sehen ja gleich aus!", rief sie laut.

Da war es mit der Ruhe im Speisesaal vorbei. Alle brachen in Gelächter aus, und es erhob sich ein Summen wie von tausenden von Bienen. Alle redeten durcheinander. Unter den Jungen aus Freds Schlafsaal brach eine heftige Diskussion aus.

Lee starrte verärgert auf seinen Teller. George grinste Fred an und Fred grinste George an. Beide dachten das gleiche.

Das würde der beste Sommer ihres Lebens werden.

-_-~*~-_-

Lee war sauer. Sauer auf Fred. Fred mochte diesen Neuen, Georg oder wie er hieß, tatsächlich. Lee schwante, dass er es wahrscheinlich bald mit zwei völlig identischen Menschen zutun haben würde; und die zwei würden ihre Ähnlichkeit schamlos ausnutzen, da war sich Lee sicher. Er kannte Fred doch zu gut. Und er war der gleichen Meinung wie die Jungs aus dem Schlafsaal: die beiden wahren sich bestimmt auch in ihrem Charakter verdammt ähnlich.

George plante, na ja, seinen Plan. Er wollte in das Büro der Muthesius einbrechen, wenn sie mit den anderen Kindern draußen schwimmen war, und Freds Akte stehlen. Oder mindestens einen Blick hineinwerfen. Konnte ja nicht schaden.

Aber da war ja auch noch dieses Fräulein Gerda. Die konnte einem ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen. Da sie anscheinend selbst nie wusste, wann sie wo hin wollte, war es ziemlich schwer, herauszufinden, wann man ungestört in Frau Muthesius' Büro einbrechen konnte. Die paar Bannsprüche, die Frau Muthesius (wie George bereits herausgefunden hatte) um das Büro aufgestellt hatte, waren leicht zu knacken. Vor allem, wenn man zwei große Brüder in Hogwarts hatte. Den Zauberstab hatte er Nanny aus der Tasche geklaut. Er würde für die paar Bannsprüche ausreichen. Und Nanny hatte eh nichts gemerkt.

Jetzt stand er da, hinter eine riesige Topfpflanze gekauert, und beobachtete die Tür zu Frau Muthesius Büro. Nach zehn Minuten bangen Wartens kam sie endlich heraus, schloss ab und verschwand in die Eingangshalle, wo die restlichen Ferienkinder lärmten. Nach noch einmal zehn Minuten und zwei eingeschlafenen Beinen war dann jeder Lärm verklungen: Die Gruppe war zum See aufgebrochen. Wenn George sich beeilte, würde hinterherkommen, bevor Frau Muthesius bemerkte, dass er fehlte. 

George packte Nannys Zauberstab fester und schlich sich leise bis zur Tür von Frau Muthesius Büro. Da fiel ihm ein, dass sie die Bannsprüche gar nicht aktiviert hatte. Glücklich kramte er eine Nadel aus seiner Hosentasche und fing an, im Schloss herumzustochern. Nach nur kurzer Zeit machte es „klack" und die Bürotür schwang auf. 

Schnell schlüpfte George in den Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Jetzt stand er vor einem riesigen Schreibtisch, hinter dem sich in Regalen abertausende Ordner und Bücher türmten. „Na toll!", dachte er und seufzte.

Das Gemälde einer sehr streng drein schauenden Dame sah missbilligend auf ihn hinunter. George hörte nicht auf die Moralpredigt, die sie losließ und trat näher an das Regal. Er dachte gerade angestrengt über einen Zauber nach, der ihm vielleicht die Suche erleichtern könnte, als er Stimmen hörte. Stimmen die näher kamen und sich laut unterhielten.

Er sah sich um. Die Gardinen kämen als Versteck infrage. Schnell sprang er auf das Fensterbrett und zog die Gardine vor. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte er den Stimmen. Die Türklinke wurde gedrückt. Die Stimmen erstarben.

„... Hey, es ist offen.", hörte er die eine Stimme flüstern.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig aufgeschoben und zwei Gestalten traten in den Raum.

George schob die Gardine ein Stück zur Seite.

Die beiden flüsterten nun nicht mehr. „Meinst du, sie haben schon eine Akte von ihm?", George erkannte Fred. Der andere Junge war Leo. Leo murmelte nur etwas unverständliches. „Bestimmt haben sie eine!", meinte Freds Stimme zuversichtlich. Er kam jetzt voll in Georges Blickfeld.

Es war unheimlich: sich selber zuzusehen, wie man vor einem Regal steht und in Ordnern wühlt. Schließlich gab Fred es auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wie ging der Spruch noch mal?", fragte er Leo. „Accio", brummte der als Antwort.

Daraufhin zog Fred einen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Ich hoffe, Daddys alter Stab tuts noch!", seufzte er und richtete ihn auf das Regal.

„Accio!", rief er laut und deutlich. Es gab ein lautes Surren und ein dünner, roter Strahl brach aus dem Zauberstab hervor, prallte gegen das Regal, davon ab und schoss Leo an den Kopf.

„Oh, Mist, Bannsprüche!", fluchte Fred. Er schenkte dem Zauberstab einen bösen Blick und bückte sich zu seinem Freund hinunter. „T'schuldigung! Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. 

Lee rieb sich die Stirn. Er fluchte. „Alles nur wegen Georg, diesem dämliche-..." „Psscht!", machte Fred und hielt Lee die Hand vor den Mund. Auch George lauschte angestrengt. Schritte. Auf dem Flur.

„Schnell! Hinter die Gardinen!", Fred packte Lee, half ihm auf die Füße und schleifte ihn direkt auf George und die Gardinen zu. 

Fred stieß Lee auf die Fensterbank und wollte schon selber hinterherspringen. Als Lee den Kopf hob, sah er George. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als ...

...."WEASLEY! JORDAN!"

-_-~*~-_-

_rewus, rewus please!_


End file.
